Audio compact discs produced by injection molding from aromatic polycarbonates. The moldings thus produced are metallized with aluminum by vapor deposition and are then surface-sealed with crosslinking lacquers. In addition, they are printed with dyes. Finally, they are subjected to quality control where 10% to 15% of the compact discs are rejected because of defects.
In the same way as audio compact discs, lenses are surface-sealed with crosslinking lacquers or even with polysiloxanes. In their case, too, considerable quantities of polymer waste accumulate as a result of quality control.
Lamp and headlamp reflectors are aluminum-coated. Waste accumulates both in the production of these moldings and after their use.
Similar problems arise in the industrial application of aromatic polyester carbonates and aromatic polyesters.
On account of their metal content, the lacquers and the dyes, the waste in question cannot be reused for other high-quality moldings by directly re-extruding or blending with other polymers and/or polycondensates.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to work up plastic waste of the type in question by a simple, industrially workable process in such a way that the aromatic polycarbonates, the aromatic polyester carbonates and the aromatic polyesters could be reused.